Insanidad
by Omega554
Summary: Solo un solo movimiento de la rueda que es el destino puede causar el nacimiento de un ser temible, lleno de locura, que con un mal dia pudo convertise en un mostro, o muchos malos dias.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Batman o cualquier otro contenido presente en esta historia, todo es dueño de sus respectivos creadores._

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Locura**

.

.

-x-

.

.

Gotham la ciudad de la noche, un escenario donde priman las guerras de bandas, los atracos, asesinatos y secuestros.

Gotham como un lugar de crimenes, estaba repleto de crimenes e una persona en la noche esa no era una buena señal.

Un adolecente de unos 16 años, de cabello dorado como el oro, ojos azules y una tez bronceada, el chico tenia ropa muy maltrecha y que estaban muy rotas, habia un grado de desnutricion.

Este chico es Naruto, o su nombre para los que no confiaba Nathaniel, este chico no tenia padres, no familiares, no habia vinculo con ninguna persona, ni recuerdos.

Todo su pasado, incluso era un misterio para el mismo, como un lienzo en blanco sin ninguna forma, un lienzo con la posibilidad de convertise en cualquier cosa.

Con un destino que estaba repleto de incertidunbre, incluso para alguien con el mayor intelecto de todos.

"Tengo hambre"

Frunciendo el seño, se paro con algunos trapos para poder estar calido durante el trayecto.

Mientras caminaba, recibiendo algunas miradas de las personas, las miradas no eran de odio o algo haci, solo... desagrado.

Naruto miro a una multitud de gente arremolinada en frente de una vitrina.

"Miren"

"Es el"

"Que esta haciendo"

Naruto miro con curiosidad a las personas que estaban reunidos al rededor de la vitrina, al asercarse pudo mirar a lo que tantas personas estaban tan interesados.

En todos los televisores estaban dando una transmicion, donde hablaban del curioso origen del joker, y de todos los crimenes cometidos por el psicopata payaso.

Pero en eso la camara se mueve y se puede ver la imagen del Joker con Harly Quinn y sus secuases.

" _Eso esta cerca de aqui, incluso podria conocer a batman"_

Como un gran fanatico que era de batman, rapidamente corrio en direcion a la planta de quimicos, para por fin conocer a su heroe.

Sin pensar en su seguridad.

Sin pensar en que el joker estaba hay.

Y sin pensar que el destino...

 ** _Siempre se burla de las personas_**.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Naruto miro con asompro desde una distancia segura, la pelea entre el Joker y batman, la interacion entre el heroe y el villano y la forma malevola en que el joker lanzo al periodista a los quimicos.

" _Esto es increible"_

Para Naruto, este era uno de los mejores dias de su vida... de los meses que recordaba, despues de todo conocio a su heroe, el caballero de la noche Batman, y a su archi enemigo el Joker, e incluso a Herly Quinn.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no diviso la sombra grande que estaba detras de el, un escalofrio corrio por la espina dorsal del rubio.

" _Que es esta sensacion"_

Girando ligeramente la cabeza, Naruto se encontro con un puño que lo envio unos metros hacia atras.

Agarrando la baranda, Naruto se paro con mucha dificultad, un poco de sangre escapaba de su nariz, rapidamente dio unos pasos atras con mucho miedo, la persona que estaba en frente de el era...

Enfrente de Naruto estaba... uno de los secuases del Joker, siendo este un hombre grande y musculoso con ropa de mimo con maquillaje en forma de sonrisa.

"Que tenemos aqui"

Rapidamente Naruto intento correr pero otro golpe lo dejo en la inconsiencia, y el secuas del Joker reia de su desgracia.

Todo se volvio oscuro para Naruto, siendo una risa el ultimo sonido que escucho antes de caer a la inconsiencia.

.

.

-x-

.

.

"Ahhh, que esta pasando"

Una vez que Naruto abrio los ojos, se encontro suspendido en el aire, no parecia que ubiera nadie y mucho al miedo de Naruto, estaba encadenado y suspendido sobre uno de los tantos posos llenos de quimicos.

Para Naruto el echo de solo estar en esta posicion arriesgada, le daba escalofrios, suspiro al menos no lo intentaron matar, un poco incomodo intento moverse, sin saberlo poco a poco las cadenas poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer grietas en las cadenas.

"Ahhhhhhhhgggg"

Gritando, Naruto comenzo a caer a una velocidad moderada hacia el poso de quimicos.

Dentro de los quimicos, Naruto estaba intentando escapar de las cadenas que lo mantenian preso, no pudiendo soportar la falta de oxigeno trago una gran cantidad de quimicos.

Las cadenas comenzaron a verse afectadas por los quimicos, en pocos segundos la cadena habia sido destruida, rapidamente Naruto nada hacia arriba, sin notar como su cabello comenzo a teñirse de un color perde con un tinte negro.

"Ahhhhh, mi cabeza"

Al salir de los quimicos Naruto, todo era borroso, como en una pelicula de vieja calidad.

 _Eres un inutil._

"Que"

Naruto miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarse con aquella voz, la cual le habia dicho inutil.

 _Matar,Matar,Matar._

Una increible cantidad de vozes comenzaron a oirse para Naruto, agarrandose la cabeza, Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran de un color verde con toques azules.

"AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG"

Y grito como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida.

Al levantar la mirada, unos ojos de colores verde miraron a la nada.

Con... **_Locura._**

.

.

-x-

.

.

Era de noche en las calles de Gotham, curiosamente no muchas personas estaban en este dia en la calle.

Pero incluso asi, los autos venian e iban a toda velocidad, las tiendas aun estaban abiertas y una sombre caminaba por las calles desabitadas de Gotham.

Un chico de pelo verde, el cual tenia una ropa desgastada la cual estaba escurriendo un liquido verde, incluso su cabello, la forma de caminar del adolecente era estraña, caminando de una forma encobada con la cabeza agachada.

La torpesa de sus pasos con el hecho de que estaba totalmente cubierata, generaria que cualquiera pensara las cosas dos veces antes de asercarse.

Alzando la mano, el hombre peino su pelo hacia atras, una sonrisa podia ser vista.

La sonrisa...

Era como un alma maldita, y sus ojos... no parecian tener pupila o incluso un brillo, no parecian albegrar alegria o incluso cualquier emosion.

Pero cualquiera que lo mirara, sabria que una locura sin limites albegraba en su alma manchada.

Caminando con tranquilidad, el hombre entro a una tienda de ropa, caminando con tranquilidad hasta la caja registradora.

Un hombre lo miro con mucho panico, despues de todo, no todos los dias encuentras a una persona con un parecido tan increible con el Joker.

"En q..ue pu..edo ayu..dar"

El hombre se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado, vio con mucho miedo la forma en que puso las manos en el escritorio.

"Tal vez"

Con tranquilidad, metio la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que saco confundio a el hombre.

Saco...una pelota.

Poniendo la pelota en la mesa, su sonrisa se amplio...y renpujo la pelota.

"Oye que crees que..."

¡Chof!

"AHHHHHHHGGG"

El hombre grito, su piel derritiendose lentamente, en el momento que el estaba mirando la primera esfera, el le lanzo una en la cara la cual al explotar libero accido en su cara.

Sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, la movio de una manera erratica.

"Sabes" con una sonrisa, se hacerco al trabajador "Gred, cierto" miro al nombre que estaba en su ropa.

"Esto no es personal" camino hasta poder estar al lado de Gred "esto solo fue, parte del... plan" camino hasta tomar una foto que estaba alejada "tal vez, parte del plan sea matar, a esas personas preciadas..para ti" dijo apuntando con una sonrisa oscura a la foto.

En la foto habia una familia, la familia de Gred siendo su hija, su esposa, y el, Gred intento habrir la boca pero solo salian palabrar indistingibles.

"Oye, oye, no te sobre esfuerces" tomo a Gred y lo recosto en la pared, tomando la navaja...

"AHHHGG, por favor detente" ahora involuntari mente lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

"Wow, wow, de que estas hablando, comparada con lo que podria hacerle a ellas... esto **_es poco_** " los ojos de Gred se abrieron en estado de shock.

"Pero haras algo por mi" al ver el asentimiento de Gred, busco una silla movible y lo monto en ella.

Poniendolo en enfrente de un vestidor, tomo una gran cantidad de ropa y entro en el vestidor.

Entrando, despues de unos minutos salio con nueva ropa, siendo esta una camisa blanca con botones manga larga, las mangas estaban arremangadas y tenia un chaleco de color negro y unos pantalones negros.

"Te hubiera preguntado, pero esta es la manera habitual y tambien..." como si estubiera contando un secreto puso su mano al lado de su boca "es que soy muy timido, HAHAHAHAHA" termino con una carcajada muy diabolica.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Con una mirada muy divertida, Naruto salio de la tienda, en su mano tenia un dispositivo, el cual al activarlo lo lanzo al suelo.

 **¡Boom!**

Una pequeña explosion fue liberada.

Confundido piso el voton con el pie, no paso nada por unos segundos.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Una potente explosion invadio todo el lugar, y con una potente carcajada entro al auto perteneciente al fallecido Gred.

" _Que en paz descanse"_ libero una carcajada muy siniestra "Bueno, como se maneja esto"

 **¡Cronch!**

"No, ese no era el boton" miro hacia atras viendo una tienda la cual habia traspasado con el carro, y a una mujer muerta debajo de la yanta.

"Este debe ser"

 **¡Cronch!**

"Si, lo sabia"

Manejando con una locura estrema, incluso atropeyando a algunos transeuntes como si un juego se tratara.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Batman estaba vigilando con una mirada penetrante la investigacion de un crimen, para Batman este caso le recondaba mucho al trabajo del Joker, el muerto fue encontrado con la cara desfigurada suponia que por accido y todo quemado con la tienda e incontro un graffiti en el suelo con la imagen del Joker.

"Que piensas, Batman"

Al lado de Batman, una Batgirl la cual esta mirando con mucho interes a su mentor, el cual parecia muy interesado en este crimen.

"...O fue el Joker o..." haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia la victima "alguien esta siguiendo sus pasos"

Batgirl miro con sorpresa al mejor detective del mundo, ella estava muy pertubada, quien estubiera imitando al Joker, algo era seguro, incluso si no lo conoci, el deberia...

 ** _Estar realmente loco_**.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Para el Joker era insoportable que ubiera alguien intentando copiar su imagen, alguien que estubiera desean ser la vida imagen de el solo seria una copia barata, el era el real Joker, el y solo el.

A menos que el lo creara, nadie mas podia ser el, iba a encontrar a ese farsante y... ** _lo destruiria_**.

.

.

-x-

.

.

En un departamento de mala muerte, el adolecente que habia cometido todos estos asecinatos estaba... mirandose al espejo.

"Esos no estaban hay"

Con la mano toco sus dientes, los cuales ahora eran increiblemente como los de un tiguron, encogiendose de hombros, se quito la parte superior de la ropa, quedando solo con unos pantalones y unos guantes.

"Bien, **_sigamos con este juego_** "

Con una amblia sonrisa, tomo un cuchillo del suelo, con una sonrisa tenebrosa, se aserco a algo que estaba cubierto una manta.

Jalando con fuerza, en frente de los ojos de Nathaniel o Naruto, una mujer amarrada y maniatada estaba frente a los ojos del psicotico.

"Vamos, quiero... **_ponerte una sonrisa en esa cara_** "

"HaHaHa...HaHaHaHaHa...HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa"

La risa malevola asusto a la chica, asusto mucho a la chico, la cual miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como el asecino se asercaba a el.

Durante unas horas solo, las risas y los forcejeos se pudieron oir, junti a lagrimas.

Y luego.

Todo estuvo en silencio.

.

.

-x-

.

.

El detective, James Gordon tenia ojeras en los ojos, hace ya un tiempo las personas estaban comenzando a ser asecinadas, donde antes eran solo unos pocos cuerpos.

Hoy era incluso peor.

Miro sobre uno de los edificios de Gotham, muchas personas estaban mirando con horror un ecenario salido solo de las peliculas de terror.

Veinte personas muertas, sus estremidades cortadas, todo solo para formar una cara sonriente, los ojos echos de sangre y la boca de los restos humanos.

"Que piensas" dijo aparente mente a la nada, el cansancio denotado en su voz

Miro por encima de su hombre, hay con una exprecion neutra, estaba Batman que miraba al igual que el esta escena hecha por un verdadero Psicopata desquiciado.

"Sea quien sea, sabe como cubrir sus pistas" la voz de Batman estaba mas grabe de lo normal.

Pues para Batman, este tipo habia pasado el limite.

Batman miro a las personas muertas, tal vez, padres que al igual que una vez en su infacia, no podrian ver a sus hijos.

No lo permitiria.

Ya no.

Atraparia a ese psicopata.

.

.

-x-

.

.

"Jefe, ¿no cree que nos encontrara?"

En uno de los bares mas esclusivos de Gotham, una multitud de personas estaban viendo a Naruto con miedo, despues de todo no hablas si el jefe no te lo indico, Naruto el cual estaba vistiendo de una manera diferente.

Ahora su de pelo verde estaba peinado hacia atras con algunos mechones de cabello adelante, sus ojos verdes que no mostraban alguna calides, unos dientes igual a los de los tigurones, Naruto vestia de una camisa blanca y un chaleco morada.

"perdon, ¿que acabas de decir?"

En un movimiento agil, Naruto estaba ahora enfrente de aguel que pregunto.

"Q..uiero decir, dejamos muchas pruebas"

"Exactamente, ese... era el plan"

Caminando con tranquilida, salio y con una sonrisa demencia cerro la puerta, moviendo rapidamente la perrilla evitando que salieran.

"Oh y estan despedidos"

Rapidamente piso un boton, en una demostracion de crueldad, todos dentro de la habitaciob estaban muriendo, llamas los consumian, mientras Naruto como todo un demente.

 ** _Solo reia_**.

.

.

-x-

.

.

El asilo arkham, es un lugar para encerrar a los criminales mentalmente inestables de Gotham.

Una camioneta blanca con la imagen de un regalo en el costado entro por las puertas de arkham, parando frente a una persona la cual comenzo a inspecionar la camioneta, el tipo al ver que no habia nada salio y dio la señal.

"Que se le ofrece" dijo el guardia.

"Usted, por casualidad es alex"

"Si"

"Es un regalo de estefani"

Tomando el regalo con rapides, lo abrio encontrando una tarjeta, la abrio con una mirada emosionada, sin notar como el condutor se tapaba las orejas.

"Como nuestra primera cita, es como una explosion de emosiones"

Con una sonrisa Alex busco en la caja encontrando un sobre, al abriolo encontro...

"¡No, ella no, por.."

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

Una potente explosion fue liberada, lo unico que sobrevivio fue la foto, la cual comenzo a aserce senizas, la foto era una mujer amordasada con dos sicatrises en la boca en forma de una sonrisa la cual estaba fresca en sangre.

De una patada la camioneta fue abierta, Naruto salio en su mano derecha un cuchillo y en la izquierda una pistola.

En la camioneta habia un pasadiso, el cual lideraba hacia un lugar oculto.

De un cuchillaso a la garganta, Naruto dejo al primer guardia, ahogandose en su sangre.

"Trainganlo"

A las ordenes del psicopata sacaron una de las numerosas cajas, en ella habia un objeto con forma de control remoto.

"Tome jefe"

Tomandolo rapidamente en el aire, piso un boton en especifico y con una gran sonrisa lo lanzo con fuerza.

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMNNNN!**

Como una onda espansiva, todas las luzes fueron apagadas, haciendo una señal, todos comenzaron a correr, entrando rapidamente al edificio con ropas de guardias todos menos Naruto el cual estaba detras de todos.

De una patada habrieron las puertas, los verdaderos guardias soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Uno de echos se hacerco, parecia ser el lider de los guardias.

"Gracias a Dios, encontraron al culpable de esto"

"..Jefe"

Mirando hacia atras vio un objeto con forma de pelota, la mayoria de los cuardias estaban en un estado zombificado y tenian una amblia sonrisa.

"Quienes son"

Ya habia sacado la pistola apuntando a los secuases de Naruto.

"Yo no haria eso si fuera tu"

Todos habrieron paso, los ojos del guardia estaban en shock.

"Tu, pe-ro te escapastes com-o o po-rque estas aqui"

"Eso es para yo saber, y para tu descubrir"

Con una amblia sonrisa, se hacerco al frente del guardia.

"Kal, cierto?"

Con una amblia sonrisa, iso una señal con la mano y uno de los secuaces hacerco un sobre.

"Mira, no es increible"

Con un sadismo increible mostro unas fotos en las cuales hay una mujer, la cual estaba amarrada y en otras unos niños.

Cayendo de rodillas, tomo las fotos que Naruto habia tirado en el suelo, las tomo con las manos templorosas.

"Qu-e quieres"

Una amplia sonrisa aparecio en los rasgos increiblemente palidos de Naruto, un brillo demencial en sus ojos verdes.

"Sabes, la vida tuya es ingsinificante, pero tus amigos y seres queridos, eso si es algo especial"

Lo miro con sus ojos verde, con una sonrisa.

"Arras algo para mi"

Su sonrisa era incluso mas amblia que antes.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Batman miro con sus ojos siempre frios a la persona que estaba frente de el.

"Quien eres"

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, si lo supieras, cual seria el chiste"

Enfrente del caballero de la noche, estaba la copia del joker, esos ojos, esa cara y sobre todo... ** _esa sonrisa_**.

"No eres el Joker"

Lo que dijo Batman no habia hecho nada para cambiar la sonrisa demente del chico.

"Nod, no lo soy"

Alzando rapidamente las manos, genero que Batman diera un paso atras pero el estaba encadenado.

"Nervioso, Batsy" dijo Naruto.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"No tengo, o no lo recuerdo, tal vez incluso no tendria" con una carcajada, Naruto miro a Batman con locura en sus ojos.

Batman miro los ojos de Naruto, tan indiferentes como los de un muerto, e se dijo a si mismo que Naruto era un simple humano, y el hecho que parecia no tener emosiones dejaba mucho que desear.

.

.

-x-

.

.

En su celda, Naruto estaba con una camisa de fuerza, el estaba simplemente mirando la pared con una mirada neutra, sin ninguna emosion, parecia que estubiera en un trance permanente.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron lentamente, y con un suspiro, comenzo a dormir como un bebe.

 **N / A:** **Naruto es en esta historia una version del joker.**

 **Ademas esta mas loco que incluso cualquier otra persona, tiene una infame cantidad** **de delirio y muy poca preocuapacion por los demas.**

 **Gracias a los productos quimicos donde se sumergio, la biologia misma de su cerebro cambio.**

 **Ahora desearia causar tanta destrucion y caos como sea posible.**


End file.
